Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 5 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 32 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 1 - 5 \times 8 + 4 $ $ = 1 - 40 + 4 $ $ = -39 + 4 $ $ = -35 $